Charles Xavier (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Moira Kinross (ex-wife) Proteus (son, presumed deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0 | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Paralyzed in the legs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #1 | Death = Ultimatum #2 | HistoryText = Early Life Xavier's powers manifested as a teenager, and resulted in the loss of his hair. As an adult, Xavier befriended the mutant known as Erik Lensherr, who was to become the mutant terrorist known as Magneto. Eric and Charles spent hours on the phone after they first met, talking about their dreams for the new mutant race. Their incredible bond led to Xavier leaving his wife Moira and son David. Together, they founded The Brotherhood of Mutants in San Francisco, a place where persecuted mutants could find refuge. A year later, they discovered the Savage Land, a forgotten jungle in the Indian Ocean. In this lost tropical world, Xavier and Magneto built a home for the growing mutant population. For a time, the two men found the peace they sought, but the partnership began to dissolve as Magneto became increasingly hateful toward mankind, believing Homo superior represented the next step in human evolution, and that Homo sapiens should live under the rule of mutants. While Xavier thought of their Savage Land reprieve as a place to teach mutants, Magneto was merely building a mutant army. Break from Magneto The friendship between the two men strained to the breaking point. Xavier and a few of his sympathizers attacked Magneto and made their way to the beach in order to escape the island. Magneto ended the struggle by paralyzing Xavier with a metal spear through the back. Xavier managed to escape and returned to the United States, where he established his Institute for Gifted Children in Westchester, New York---using his ancestral mansion as a secret base to train young mutants to use their powers for the benefit of both man- and mutantkind. Encounter with Magneto While in a Washington, D.C. meeting with the President of the United States of America, Xavier recieved word from Cyclops that Magneto intended to lay seige to the capital and murder the President. He summoned his X-Men, and engaged Magneto directly. Magneto was able to gain the upperhand but, luckily for the Professor, Magneto was swiftly gutted by Wolverine. In a surprise act, Magneto also had his helmet removed by Quicksilver, allowing Xavier to attack Magneto mentally. The Professor entered Magneto's mind and turned him into an incredibly powerful electromagnet, which attracted all the Sentinel parts that littered Washington. Using his telekinesis, the Professor shunted Magneto into Earth's atmosphere and exploded the ball of metal, leaving Magneto presumed dead. Death of a Legend? Xavier was seemingly killed by the time traveling mutant Cable. However, Cable did not actually kill Xavier, but transported his unconscious body with him back to the future to keep under mental block until his questions could be answered. He healed Xavier's spine and replaced his legs and prepared him for the coming of Apocalypse Xavier tried fighting Apocalypse and failed. He was barely saved when Jean merged with the Phoenix and defeated the powerful mutant. But she pointed out to Xavier that because of him, he set the mutant cause back by a hundred years. She expected him to start over. She reversed time to the point where the attack never happened. He went to Muir Island to recuperate. Death x2? As a result of his meddling with Magneto's attempts to punish humanity, Charles was killed by having his neck snapped by none other than Magneto. | Powers = Telepathy: Charles Xavier is the most powerful telepath on earth, possessing vast psionic abilities. He is capable of: * Inducing illusions * Temporary mental or physical paralysis * Loss of specific memories, or total amnesia * Projecting mind-numbing mental bolts * Sensing the presence of mutants within a small radius Telekinesis: Xavier is capable of a low-level form of telekinesis, it is unknown how much weight Xavier is capable of lifting with his telekinesis. It is known however that he is capable of lifting himself and his wheelchair up a flight of stairs, shunting Magneto into Earth's atmosphere and exploding the ball of metal which Magneto was (presumably) contained within, and levitating a Sentinel. Astral Projection: Xavier is capable of astral projection allowing him to communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. | Abilities = Genius-level Intellect: A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. Mutagenic Surgical and Therapy Expertise: With ex-wife Moira Kinross, Xavier worked to help mutants, devising new therapies and surgical techniques for their unique patients. Ethical, Linguistic and Anthropological Expertise: Charles and Erik Lensherr developed concepts for a new mutant culture, including an alphabet and language and a new moral code. Enhanced Learning Capabilities : Xavier told Beast that for both of them such was the thirst for knowledge that there came a point when they couldn't turn a page fast enough. Experimental Surgical Expertise : When cutting-edge surgery including a kangaroo kidney transplant must have been performed on Beast, Xavier and Jean Grey acquired the experimental surgical skills by reading the minds of top-notch surgeons. Biochemistry Expertise: Charles and Erik Lensherr developed the power-enhancing drug Banshee from the DNA of the Mutant Wolverine. Published Author: An author, the Professor went on a publicity trip to Europe to promote his book. | Strength = Strength of a normal man his age and size who engages in moderate regular exercise, mostly in his upper body. | Weaknesses = Paraplegic: Professor Xavier has been normally unable to walk due to spinal damage, originally suffered from a metal spear through his back by Magneto. | Equipment = Wheelchair. | Transportation = X-Jet (Earth-1610) | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *In this timeline, his former love interests include Mystique and Emma Frost, the latter of whom was a former student who left Xavier because she believes in a more pacifistic mutant lifestyle. In Ultimate X-Men #77, he told Cyclops that he was in love with Jean. *In the Ultimate Marvel continuity, Charles Xavier is the world's most powerful telepath, the founder and patron of the X-Men and a world-famous lecturer for pacifism and mutant emancipation. In contrast to his mainstream version, he is not as saintly and morally inscrutable. Professor Xavier is not above telepathically manipulating people – possibly including his students – for the sake of his ideals, though, hypocritically, he claims he believes that reading minds without permission is unacceptable. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Banshee user Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Killed by Magneto Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Paralysis Category:Geniuses Category:Illusionists Category:Writer Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Kinross Family